Pokémon Origins: The Untold Story
by thetysword
Summary: Red is no ordinary boy, as in a dream, he finds a new species of Pokémon named Mew! Red will go out onto an adventure, fighting beside Pokémon! He has rival Blue, and later Green, to support him all the way through his journey. Though all will not be easy though, as the evil Team Rocket has cruel plans against Pokémon and the world! What will happen in this story?
1. Chapter 1: Char-Char!

Pokémon Origins: The Untold Story  
Chapter 1: Char-Char

_"Bam! Nidorino is hit! Gengar is pouncing towards him, ready to strike! There goes Gengar using Sucker Punch! But Nidorino is very quick, as he dodges Gengars' fists with awesome speed! Nidorino jumps and sprays a Poison Sting! Gengar is down! Now both sides are trying to predict each other's moves. Let's see now… It looks like both are even, on 32 HP! Wow! Both of them have got into real combat! Hurling moves at one another, dodging and weaving! There's a Shadow Ball! Now a Poison Jab! Now this is what I call a Pokémon battle! Now here comes Nidorino with the Double Kick! Watch out Gengar! But the trainer seems to be knowing what he's doing as he's ordering Gengar to stay there! What could they be up to? Better act fast, as Nidorino strikes Gengar…! Oh! It seems we've all forgotten! Fighting type moves aren't effective against Ghost type Pokémon! Gengar has skilfully grabbed Nidorino with his hands, and zaps Nidorino with a Thunderbolt! What a powerful move! Is this it…? Nidorino is unable to battle! Gengar is the winner! Congratulations! Gengar and his trainer can move forward and now have the opportunity to challenge the Elite 4! Tune in next time to see-" _

The T.V suddenly turned off. Mum walked into the room, glaring at me. I make a half-smile, trying to say something. "I-uh umm… I well… Goodnight!" I smiled and jumped into my bed, and pulled the covers over me. Mum pulled the covers out and looked at me angrily. But to my surprise, she sighed and sits. "Red," she sighed. "I know how much you love watching these Pokémon battles, but like I said _yesterday_, no T.V at night!" I started crying for no reason. This was the 5th time this week. I say goodnight to my mum and go to bed. Oh how I wish I had my own Pokémon…

'Ugh…' I open my eyes. I found myself in a big blank empty room. I looked around. Suddenly, I saw a bright shining light from somewhere. 'Huh? Where am I?' I walked forward towards the light trying to see what it is. It looks like a Pokémon! I came closer towards it. "I've never seen that Pokémon before…" I said to myself. It was a small Pokémon, covered in pink, with big blue eyes and a tail that was moving around. I approached it. It looked at me and turned its head. "Hi," I said calmly. "My name's Red. I'm from Pallet Town… Who are you?" The cute thing just did backflips and repeating the same word, "Mew". All of a sudden, images pop in my mind. A Charmander? More weird visions flow through my mind. A small purple Pokémon, fighting, gym leaders, and creations of the world?

I woke up gasping for air. No wonder I found it hard to breathe, my face was in my pillow. I look at my alarm clock, which said 8:30. I get up. I stretched my back, and walked downstairs. "Morning mum!" I shout. She said morning back. I walked downstairs, ate breakfast, changed into my clothes, and went outside. "Oh wait! Red!" Mum came out running. "Prof. Oak wanted to see you! He said he finished the thing you keep talking about." I thought to myself. 'Already! Already! It's finished!' I said bye to mum, and instantly sprinted to Professor Oak's laboratory. But someone got the news before me. "Blue!" I shouted. He laughed, "So you found out too? Ha! Beat you there!" That made me frustrated, as Blue always bet me in everything. School exams, betting on Pokémon battles, and hide and seek. Apparently, we've been rivals since we were babies. Blue is a boy with brown hair, barley taller than me. He has nice brown eyes and is wearing a leather jacket with brown tracksuit pants today. We raced to the lab, dodging Rattata's as we go. Just as we got to the entrance we pushed each other and ran inside. We came inside seeing scientists working, and Professor Oak standing next to a table with three odd devices. Professor Oak was a man with brown hair and a white lab coat. "Hey gramps!" Blue shouts. "Hi Professor!" I said. "Hello boys!" he coughed happily. "Welcome to my lab! As you probably know, the new Pokédex is finished!" Blue and I admired the work of the Professor, and looked at what the Pokédex can do. Gary then says, "Gramps, but remember, for helping you out on this…?" The old man smiled. "Yes! Of course!" Blue and I started doing a funny sort of dance, excited for what was to come next. A big screen suddenly appeared and showed three Pokémon. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. It was then I remembered the vision I had that night, including a Charmander. Could the vision be showing the future? Professor Oak walked towards us. "Here are three Pokémon you can choose to start with you on your journey!" he smiled. "Here's Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur is a Grass and Poison type. Next up is Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, which is a Water type. Finally, Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, a Fire type. So, choose wisely, as this is a partner for life!" A table appeared with three Pokéballs. "Since I am the gentleman," Blue jeered. "Go pick first." I growl at him, but I know this isn't the time to start arguing. I simply choose Charmander. The dream I had last night must be connected somehow to this Charmander. I pick up the Pokéball. Professor Oak comes to me. "Charmander eh?" he smiled. "You could give it a nickname if you'd like." I thought long hard for this, but then I decided with a name. "Char-Char!" I said. I looked over to see what Blue picked. He holds up a Pokéball. If I was correct, it would contain a Squirtle. We opened our Pokéballs to see our Pokémon. My Charmander jumped out of it's Pokéball, and I hugged it. I did it! I finally got a Pokémon!


	2. Chapter 2: Croaky

(Just before you read this, thanks for turning out to read this, and don't be afraid to write reviews :). It really helps me out with stuff. And should chapters be longer? Please let me know if they are somewhat too short, long, etc. Thanks!  
-Tythesword)

Chapter 2: Croaky

While he was wishing the boys off, now was the perfect time for the swipe. I was stomping around, still angry that _I_ didn't receive a Pokéfix, or whatever he called it! Of course the others did. I deserved it as much as them- no! I deserve this way more than them! After half of my life has been ruined, I need _some_ happy moments. I crept into the laboratory, checking if anyone was there. There was still one Pokéball and Pokéfix there, so quickly, I swiped them. The Pokéball contained the last Pokémon left, Bulbasaur. I was really happy as this happened, as I didn't get Charmander. Imagine when it evolved into Charizard- I stopped my thinking. This was not helping my thoughts. I ran outside quickly before anyone noticed anything.

The Professor suggested going into the forest near our town to level up my Pokémon before heading into Viridian Forest. I check my Pokédex to see Charmander's moves.

Charmander LEVEL 5  
TYPE FIRE  
MOVES  
SCRATCH  
GROWL

"Oh…" I said disappointed. "Don't you have something like… maybe Flamethrower?" Charmander opened his mouth, and for a second I got my hopes up, but all that came out was a puff of smoke. Charmander nodded sadly. I patted it's back. "Char?" he went. "Don't worry!" I grin. "We'll both level up together, and you'll become a big strong Charizard!" Charmander smiled and we hi-fived. We searched through the forest trying to find an opponent to take down, or catch. Before I left, the Professor gave me five Pokéballs, so I could catch some other teammates. I wanted something powerful, but all there was was little Weedles and Caterpies. I turn and bump into a rock. My forehead really hurt. "Ouch…" I said. Charmander chuckles silently. But there was more to the rock as there was a Pokémon on top of it. Looking at it, it had big yellow eyes, blue skin, and big bubbles around its neck. It was in a frog position, but it looked very injured. I gasped. There was a big bruise on its left arm. I carried it, and rushed back to Pallet Town.

My mum and Blue's mum were treating it and putting bandages on it. Professor Oak's friend from the Kalos region, Professor Sycamore, confirmed it was a Froakie. I question, "What would a Froakie be doing so far out here?" Professor Oak turns around to me and answers, "There must be a trainer! Red, Blue, you both need to find this trainer! He must be worried sick…" We nod and we head to the local forest.  
We enter, and look around for a while. After a few minutes of searching, Blue stopped. "Hey, Red, you go keep searching here. I'll go to Viridian Forest," Blue volunteered. I was about to protest, but I knew Blue would just say his Pokémon was higher level, and it was annoying to admit, but it was true. I didn't get any training done while at the forest. Blue walks off, and I continue walking down the path. I stop and hear some voices. I hide in the bush, and look at who's there. It seems to be a group of boys, trading and comparing Pokémon. I come up to them. There seems to be a leader, showing off a Bagon. I knew Bagon would evolve into Shelgon, then Salamence, a really powerful Dragon type. "Hey!" I interrupt. "Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone of you seen a trainer from Kalos?" The leader with the Bagon comes up to me, and smirks. "That trainer," he spat. "Would be _I_! The greatest trainer in the whole Kalos region!" I had a hard time believing him, but I just went along with it. I came up to him. I showed him the picture of Froakie, and told him about how it was badly hurt and how he should've picked it up right away. He stared at me for a second, but the just fell on the floor laughing. He finally stood up, and shouts, "That Froakie was so weak! It couldn't even win against this guy's Rattata!" I suddenly felt angry as hell, and scream, "I challenge you to a battle!" He burst out laughing, and accepted. A crowd began to from around us. "Alright Char-Char! Let's do this!" I shout. Char-Char replies with a Char. The boy sends out his Bagon. Another boy replies to be referee. "Begin!" he shouts. "Alright Char-Char!" I say. "Scratch!" Char-Char strikes powerful, but Bagon stays tough. "Now it's our turn Bagon!" he boomed. "Show this punk! Bite!" Bagon jumps and opens its mouth, but Charmander is quick, dodging it's every strike. The trainer sneered. "Ha!" he sneers. "Don't get too pumped up just cause your Charmander is quicker! Bagon, Dragon Claw!" Bagon hits with a powerful strike, and I see Char-Char weak. All of a sudden, my brain thinks of something. 'But is Char-Char a high enough level?' I ask myself. I try. "Char-Char!" I shout. "Use Ember!" For a moment all was silent, until Char-Char unleashes a spray of flames, pinning Bagon down. The so called "champion" scowled. "Quick Bagon!" he cries desperately. "Use Hyper Beam." I think to myself, 'Hyper Beam is powerful! Does it really know that move?' I wait for a few intense seconds, until Bagon creates a ball of energy, and then- swallows it? Bagon accidently swallowed the Hyper Beam! Bagon flew high up into the air, and landed flat on the ground.  
"Alright!" I shout. "Let's finish this! Ember!" The flames hit Bagon while it was weak, and Bagon fainted. I couldn't believe it! I won a battle! I hugged Char-Char, and then I confronted the trainer. "Alright," I speak. "Why did you abandon a Froakie?!" The trainer got up, frustrated. "Because it was weak!" he spat. "No trainer wants a weak Pokémon!" I yelled, "That's the best part about a Pokémon! Training them! You haven't achieved anything if you didn't train your own Pokémon." The trainer then looks uneasy at his Bagon. "Whatever!" he then shouted. "Keep that Froakie for all I care. It's worth nothing to me." The group parted off, and the trainer just walked away. I gritted my teeth. Something changed inside me then. I suddenly felt an urge to teach everyone who treated Pokémon like that a lesson. Pokémon didn't deserve to be treated like this.


End file.
